poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna and Dusty
Yuna and Dusty is a movie about how Princess Yuna became closest friends with Dusty Crophopper which was made by Iamnater1225. Plot After Yuna saves Dusty from falling, they became close friends, She wanted to understand what was like to help one another, So she decided to go out on an adventure of her own with a help with some friends. Yuna's Room Makeover One day, at Canterlot, Hiro, Luna and Yuna are doing room makeover, After the Makeover, Yuna asked her Parents if she could go out and explore Equestria and they let her. Yuna saves Dusty Meanwhile, Dusty Crophopper was doing some racing, When suddenly, his engine was overheated, He was about to crash land when then Yuna swopped down and saved Dusty from getting hurt and he was grateful. Bedtime/Bedtime Story After Dusty thanked Yuna, she went home. Later that night, Princess Luna tells Yuna a bedtime story about how Celestia and Luna defeated Discord, plunder seeds planted and how Twilight got her the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom and before she went to sleep, Yuna was beginning to think about starting her own adventures. The Adventure Begins The next day, Yuna packed her bags and gets ready for her own adventure, Later, She invited Snowdrop, Dusty, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Willow Apple, Hurricane Cloud, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Zeñorita Cebra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean and Polly and so they begin their adventure. The Jester's Evil Plan/Arriving the Crystal Empire/Invited Princess Skyla Meanwhile, Jester had an evil plan to take over Equestria and make the ponies his own slaves. Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends arrived in The Crystal Empire and invited Princess Skyla as she was granted permission from her parents, Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Arriving Appaloosa/Invited Round Up/Spike and Luke warns Thomas and Twilight Later, They arrived in Appaloosa and invited Round Up as he was granted permission from his parents, Braeburn and Starla. Meanwhile, Spike and Luke were working hard at the Blue Mountain Quarry, Suddenly they saw a huge grey cloud, They warned Thomas and Twilight Sparkle about the problem. Arriving the Rock Farm and Equality Village/Invited Indigo Marble, Birthday Bash, Stary and Midnight Sapphire/In the forest/Looking at the stars Meanwhile, Yuna and her friends arrived the Rock Farm and invited Indigo Marble as she was granted permission from her parents, Cheese Sandwich and Maud Pie. Then, They arrived Equality Village and invited Birthday Bash, Stary and Midnight Sapphire as they were granted permission from their parents, Party Favor and Sugar Belle and Double Diamond and Night Glider. As they arrived in the forest, Yuna and her friends had to set up the campfire, Then Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake set up the Tents, Thunder and Hurricane got the fire going and Brownie and Birthday Bash got out the Marshmallows, Later, Yuna and Dusty when out star gazing and see some shooting stars and what shapes the star makes. Thomas and Twilight's Plan/Searching for Yuna and her friends Meanwhile, Princess Luna was getting worried about Yuna if she's lost or hurt, Then Thomas and Twilight had a plan and call on a meeting to begin a search party for Princess Yuna. The next day The next day, Yuna woke up and got out of her Tent and saw a big grey cloud in the sky which was no ordinary storm they'd ever seen, So Yuna and the others begin they're journey back home. At Jester's hideout/Yuna and Dusty escape Later, Yuna and the others encounters The Jester, So, He cast a spell and trapped them and their prisoners, Later, As Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump guard them in their cell, Yuna uses her magic and knocked them out and they escaped. Yuna and Dusty warns the others Later, Yuna and Dusty warns Thomas, Twilight and their friends about the Jester and the villains, Then, Princess Sharon, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were so relieved that Yuna was safe, Then she asked for their help to stop the Jester and his gang. The Big Battle/Plane Chase Yuna, Thomas, Twilight and the others go back to Canterlot and the big battle is on, The Jester tried to out run them but they caught up with them. Our heroes shot at the Jester's plane on their planes as they chased him. Jester defeated So, Yuna and Dusty defeated The Jester and he was arrested, He was being send to Tartarus while the rest of the villains go to jail. Like Mother Like Daughter Princess Luna was so thankful that Yuna was safe thanks to Dusty Crophopper and She knew that Yuna would be a great Princess like her, Celestia, Cadance and Twilight, So they hugged each other knowing that they loved each other very much. Welcome Home party for Yuna and her friends Later, Pinkie Pie made a welcome home party for Yuna and her friends, Then she gives a big thanks to Dusty Crophopper for being a good friend and everyone in The Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle rejoiced. Trivia *This is when Yuna became close friends with Dusty. Songs #Still I Fly - #Shoulder to Shoulder - Carly Simon #Money, Money, Money - The Villains #When You're Evil - Jester #A Star is Born - The Muses Transcripts #Yuna's Room Makeover #Yuna saves Dusty #Bedtime/Bedtime Story #The Adventure Begins #The Jester's Evil Plan/Arriving the Crystal Empire/Invited Princess Skyla #Arriving Appaloosa/Invited Round Up/Spike and Luke warns Thomas and Twilight #Arriving the Rock Farm and Equality Village/Invited Indigo Marble, Birthday Bash, Stary and Midnight Sapphire/In the forest/Looking at the stars #Thomas and Twilight's Plan/Searching for Yuna #The next day #At the Jester's Hideout/Yuna and Dusty escape #Yuna and Dusty warns the others #The Big Battle/Plane Chase #Jester defeated #Like Mother Like Daughter #Welcome Home party for Yuna Links Chapter 1: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-1-473175223 Chapter 2: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-2-473176406 Chapter 3: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-3-473178795 Chapter 4: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-4-473180429 Chapter 5: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-5-473181785 Chapter 6: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-6-473183344 Chapter 7: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-7-473184763 Chapter 8: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-8-473186077 Chapter 9: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-9-473187260 Chapter 10: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-10-473188392 Chapter 11: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-11-473191277 Chapter 12: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-12-473193042 Chapter 13: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-13-473194341 Chapter 14: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-14-473196103 Chapter 15: http://iamnater1225.deviantart.com/art/Yuna-and-Dusty-Chapter-15-473197201 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Movies Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Disney crossovers